Talk You Down
by MzManicXxXx
Summary: Danny is emotionally and mentally unstable as he deals with his pain and Flack is afraid he can't repair the damage to his italian.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Talk You Down.  
**Rating: PG-13 for now.**  
**Summary:** Danny is emotionally and mentally unstable as he deals with his pain and Flack is afraid he can't repair the damage to his Italian.  
**Warnings: **Slash, Child Abuse, Self-harm, Swearing.  
**Author's Note:** This series is going to be pretty dark and self-destructive so be warned.  
**Disclaimer:** CSI NY is not mine unfortunately. Neither are Flack or Danny which is sad.

"Why can't you just leave it alone?"

"Because I care."

"Then you should have just left it alone! It's none of your fucking business!" Danny yelled.

"I love you Danny; that makes it my business!" Flack yelled.

Flack wasn't prepared for Danny to take a swing at him. The "Fuck you" from Danny came somewhere in between his fist connecting with Flack's jaw and Flack falling back against the kitchen wall.

"What the hell, Danny?" he spat, as he grabbed Danny's wrists when Danny tried to hit him again.

"Let me go!" Danny cried as he fought against Flack, who grabbed Danny and flipped him down onto the tabletop with effort. Danny's anger made him a reckless fighter, and Flack managed to best him without taking too much damage. He wrestled the CSI, finally locking the other's arms behind his back as if he were some kind of perp Flack had picked up off the street. Danny yells at him, unintelligible, angry noises that said nothing because he just doesn't have the strength to fight him anymore so instead he uses harsh words as Flack forces his upper body against the tabletop.

"How the hell am I supposed to just sit there and let you slowly kill yourself? Huh Messer, do you have an answer for that!" Flack yells as he holds Danny down.

A few seconds pass and then Flack lets Danny go. He walks away from his lover in anger.

"I don't know what to do with you anymore. You're a mess." Flack says flatly.

And then that's all it takes, as Danny's anger was pulling away from him and all he felt was empty and really fucking tired. That's all it took before Danny fell to the floor, collapsing onto the tile sobbing into his hands. A second later Flack slides to the ground beside Danny as he slips his arms around him, pulling him close.

"Shh, I've got you." Flack murmurs in Danny's ear rubbing his back as the blonde shakes from sobs.

They stay like that for a while as Flack holds the Italian in his arms murmuring words of comfort, as Danny cries.

Danny settles down his head resting on Flack's shoulder sniffling quietly. "Sorry," Danny mumbles against Flack's skin.

"It's okay, Danny" Flack tells him as he wipes the tears from Danny's face and kisses him gently on the cheek. Danny stifles a yawn holding tightly to Flack as if he were a lifeline.

"Come on man, let's put you to bed." Flack says as he pulls the shorter man to his feet.

"But ahm not tired." Danny says with a pout but still Danny allows Flack to lead him to their bedroom without a fight which scares Flack more than anything, because Danny's the most feisty person he knows.

Flack used to think Danny could take anything but apparently Danny had met his match, Himself. Long gone is the sassy smart mouthed Italian and in exchange is the fragile young man that Flack is afraid to touch in fear he'll break and never be fixed.

By the time Flack has Danny in bed his glasses placed carefully on the nightstand and a blanket covering his thin frame, Danny is already about to pass out from exhaustion. Just as Flack is about to turn away Danny grabs his hand desperately.

"Please don't leave me Don, please stay." Danny pleads. "I'll be in soon-" Flack begins. "Pleeeaaasssse!" Danny cries a big pout and puppy dog eyes on his face as he stares up t Flack.

Flack sighs when Danny uses his not so secret weapon against him. Flack and Danny both know that Danny will win because Flack always gives in when Danny uses it to get what he wants.

Flack climbs into bed and just as instantly Danny huddles into Flack's arms his head resting against Flack's chest as he holds onto him as if his life depended on it, and Flack thinks it probably does.

It isn't long before Danny is fast asleep as Flack lays there petting the blonde's hair as he wonders how he's going to be able to repair the damage to his Italian Stallion.

The first thing Danny is aware of when he wakes is that he is alone. Flack's larger frame is no longer there beside him, protecting Danny as he slept.

"Don!" Danny calls hoping that Flack will answer. Danny crawls out of bed; he places his glasses on before he walks out of the bedroom.

Danny looks desperately in every room for his lover kitchen, bathroom and living room, but Flack is nowhere to be found. If Danny were thinking logically he would realize that Flack had just gone to work but then Danny wasn't thinking much at all as he searched in panic for his lover.

Danny fought back tears, breathing deeply and trying to maintain control when he realized Flack wasn't home. Finding himself unable to speak, he shook his head in disbelief.

_He's left me. He realized how much of a pathetic waste of space I am, he's given up on me. Don doesn't want me anymore._ Danny thinks miserably as he slides down the wall onto the floor as his tears won the battle and he began sobbing.

Danny stays there sobbing on the floor hoping desperately that Flack will come back and make everything better.

He starts to rock himself on the floor, hands fisting clumps of his hair, nearly pulling it out.

_God I'm so stupid. I can't do anything right. I pushed him away, Don hates me. _Danny thinks miserably. He picks himself from the floor and practically runs to his room.

Franticly Danny starts looking through his drawers looking for his hunting knife. He feels relief when he finds it.

He'd been given the hunting knife when he had turned sixteen years old by his uncle and he had used it ever since, probably not in the way his uncle had intended.

Huddling over in a corner of his bedroom Danny pulled up his sleeve, his arm is already mapped with scars, some old and some new, but all done by himself.

He placed the knife on his arm. Looking at it for a second he starts to press hard he draws a line across his arm.

The pain wasn't so bad; Danny actually liked the feeling when he did it. It reminded him that he could still feel.

Watching the blood flow up calmed him a bit. Danny repeated his action three more times as he watched the blood flow freely from his arm.

Just as suddenly the room starts to blur, and Danny feels like the world is spinning out of focus. Danny realized in a panic that he must have loss too much blood.

_Who cares, no one loves you, you useless piece of shit, no one will miss you if you die, if Flack doesn't love you no one will. _

A voice inside his head tells him as Danny's vision blurs and he starts welcoming the darkness that surrounds him.


	2. Being Saved?

**Title:** Talk You Down. Part 2.  
**Rating: PG-13 for now.**  
**Summary:** Danny is emotionally and mentally unstable as he deals with his pain and Flack is afraid he can't repair the damage to his Italian.  
**Warnings: **Slash, Child Abuse, Self-harm, Swearing.  
**Author's Note:** This series is going to be pretty dark and self-destructive so be warned.  
**Disclaimer:** CSI NY is not mine unfortunately. Neither are Flack or Danny which is sad.

Flack hadn't wanted to wake Danny when he left for work because he had to be there at six and he knew Danny had needed to rest. He was in the elevator going to his floor on his lunch break with the intention of checking on Danny and making sure Danny ate something because he knew Danny sometimes didn't eat unless someone made him.

Flack walked into the apartment, he looks for Danny and sighs in frustration as he realizes that Danny is not in the kitchen, living room or bathroom. Meaning Danny is most likely still sleeping. He makes his way to the bedroom intent on making Danny wake up.

Flack walks into the bedroom, what he sees make him freeze in shock for a moment. His heart leaps up into his throat and for a second, he can't breathe as he stares in horror.

"Danny!" Flack shouted as he runs to Danny who is laying half unconscious on the floor, with a deep bloody gash in his arm.

"DANNY!" he shouted again but Danny didn't seem to hear him. He grabbed Danny's arm and looked around for anything to help staunch the bleeding. He dials 911 in a hurry telling someone to bring an ambulance, as he uses one of his dress shirts to stop the bleeding. "Don't leave me; come on stay with me Danny."

Danny blinks at Flack in confusion, his vision a complete blur. He couldn't understand what was going on and who was there and what they were saying.

"Fl'ck" he croaked out disbelief and confusion filling his head, He wanted so much to believe it was true, to believe Flack was really there.

Flack feels relief when he hears Danny's voice, "Yeah baby, I'm here, don't go to sleep just yet."

But it was too late Danny had already given in to the darkness.

XXX

"Don't worry Don, Danny's strong," Stella said squeezing Don's shoulder, who had not moved from his spot in the chair next to the hospital bed watching the rise and fall from his lover's chest as he lay unconscious in the bed.

"What if he doesn't wake up, Danny's been depressed for so long and I didn't notice until it fucking too late," Flack said tears running down his cheeks.

The doctor's had done all they could, they had said it was now up to Danny, and Flack wasn't all that confident that Danny would want to wake up.

"Danny's always been a fighter, he'll wake up Don don't you worry." Flack's boss and friend Mac Taylor said tears threatening to fall, making him seem less impenetrable than usual.

Flack shook his head sadly, "Danny's had to be a fighter since he was a kid, he's been breaking down in front of my eyes and I wasn't able to stop it," Flack stammered out tears running down his face. "This is all my fault."

Aiden shook her head stubbornly, "Don this is not your fault Don, we all should have seen it but we didn't," she said tears falling from her eyes.

"The best thing is to make sure Danny gets better when he wakes up, make sure he doesn't hurt himself again." Dr. Hawkes said calmly tears clinging to his eyes.

"Then kick Messer's ass for scaring the hell out of us." Aiden said smiling sadly.

Flack smiled at the team, "Thanks for being here guys I don't know how I would have managed without you here. "

The team shrugs it off. "It's not a problem Flack, when one of the team is hurting the rest of us will always be there to help, you know that," Stella said smiling sadly.

"We just have to make sure Danny knows it," Mac said, the rest of the team nodding in agreement.

Xxxxx

While the CSI team watched over their unconscious friend, two men in tanglewood were busy making plans.

"Sonny it ain't ever gonna work, no way in hell."

"Just hear me out Mike; if we do this it'll give us more power than we will ever need."

"And how the hell are we supposed to do that?" Mike asked sceptically.

Sonny Sassone grinned, "You remember Louie's little brother Danny right?"

Mike nodded, "Sure I remember the kid we could never get rid of him, he went wherever Louie went, what about him?" Mike asked confused.

"You know that Danno's a cop right? He could help us out with all this." Sonny said.

Mike shook his head, "No way, no cop would go through with this, not even Messer."

Sonny grinned wickedly. "But he will." He said confidently. "Just so happens that Danny's not in a good place right now, he tried to kill himself, which means I can easily manipulate the boy like I did all those years ago." Sonny told Mike a smirk on his face.

Mike sighed,"as long as you're sure Sonny."

Sonny grinned, "Oh I'm sure, trust me, by the time I'm done, I'll have Danny Messer on a leash so tight he'll be begging to see to my every whim." Sonny said a huge evil grin on his face.

Mike laughed, "I hope you're right, if this doesn't work we're screwed"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N: Finally I finished the next chapter, sorry it took me forever, I started school, so heap loads of homework to do, and I had writers block for at least a month. Please tell me what you think, hope you like.

:


End file.
